The love within the hate
by Loopy Luna Lovegood
Summary: After all seven years of school, everyone is wondering where Harry tJames Potter ran off to. With leaving before the graduation party, everyone is confused and bewildered as to where he could possibly be! Will Sirius and Harry’s friends ever find him? P


Title: The love within the Hate  
  
Summary: After all seven years of school, everyone is wondering where Harry James Potter ran off to. With leaving before the graduation party, everyone is confused and bewildered as to where he could possibly be! Will Sirius and Harry's friends ever find him? Please R/R  
  
Declaimer: I own EVERYTHING!!!! ...... NO I DON'T! *wahhhhhhhhhhh* wahhhhhh* P- P-Please D-D-DON'T S-S-SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!*  
  
Please Review!!  
  
"Harry don't do this to your-self, Voldemort deserved to die." Sirius said for the thousandth time that month.  
  
"Hell I'm not mad that he's dead." Harry said shortly  
  
"Then what are you mad about or whatever?" Sirius asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, AND I'm NOT sad or mad!" yelled Harry and got up from his cozy place on the common room couch, and walked out of the common room in a rush.  
  
"What's wit' all da yellin'?" said a female, named Ainslie, with an undeniable American accent coming down the stairs. "Potter got his robes tied in a knot, again?" she said smirking.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?" Sirius asked even more perplexed.  
  
"It's obvious isn't it? They're in love!" Said a girl, named Marian, running in the room, she too had an American accent and she seemed about 2 years younger than the other girl, who was 17 (seventh year).  
  
"I DO NOT!! GOD, A: I HATE HIM! B: I have a BOY friend and C: If he was the last male on earth I'll die an old single maid!" She said frantically.  
  
"You know" said Marian to Sirius, "first step is denial."  
  
"You know what?" Ainslie said calmly "You have 5 seconds to run, you remember that spell I was trying to make? The one that fry's the receiver's brain? Well I figured out how to work it. I was going to use it on Potter but since you're here." She continued in a menacing tone.  
  
"You know what? I think I have a detention with Snape, or something...SO bye!" Marian said running out the door.  
  
"You...You don't really have a spell like... Do you?" Sirius asked slowly  
  
"No... Pity though. I tried making one when I was 5 but it ended up blowing up all the doors in my house, got in BIG trouble for that one." She said mostly to herself. Not noticing that Dumbledore walked in at THAT exact moment.  
  
"You know if you just harvest you energy, and wrap it into something constructive, you'd be better off" He said, eye's twinkling. "But that's not what I came to say, I'm wondering if I could talk alone with Sirius" He asked.  
  
"You may wonder-" she started but stopped at the look she got from Sirius "and... I accept bye-bye!" She said but on her way out the door she almost tripped and said out loud 'I'm OK'.  
  
"That's one weird girl. How did she get here anyway?" Sirius asked curiously  
  
"Oh her Grandparents, Jane and John Smith you know them, are the combat experts and they brought their grandkids along because, to my understanding, their parents, Joan and Dick Devon, are in Azkaban. Deatheaters, well actually Dick is in Azkaban; Joan left the children alone when Miss Ainslie Devon was 5" Dumbledore said with his eyes dimming.  
  
"Oh..." Sirius looked a bit angered but then quickly asked "Do you know why Harry and Ainslie despise each other so much?" Sirius asked critically  
  
"Oh I have a feeling they don't dislike each other as they make to." Dumbledore said knowingly  
  
"Well, they sure act very well" Sirius said  
  
"Well now that we're on the subject I want to ask you something, what is wrong with Harry? I have a few theories but I'd like to hear yours first." Dumbledore said critically before Sirius threw his head in his hands.  
  
"I don't know..." Sirius said resignedly "But I wish I did, there's something bothering him, and he-he won't tell me..." he continued a bit shakily.  
  
"Well..." Dumbledore started  
  
~Flash back~ 'Why can't they just leave me alone...they should butt the hell out of MY business' Harry thought warily to him-self. While he was thinking to himself, he accidentally ran right into the Headmaster.  
  
"Oh, Harry, how have you been this lovely day?" Professor Dumbledore asked in a very contented disposition.  
  
"Fine... How are you?" Harry said  
  
"Very good... Is there, perchance, anything you would like to talk about?" Dumbledore asked frowning at Harry.  
  
Harry looked at him and thought to himself, 'even Dumbledore can't leave me alone'.  
  
"No...No I'm fine, have a good day." Harry said very formal.  
  
'That's odd; he always acted like I was a grandfather to him. I really can't stand him acting so formal, oh what's wrong Harry my boy?' thought Dumbledore to himself.  
  
~End Flash back~  
  
"Ok, what's up with Potter? Seriously now, don't lie, cause I know that something is wrong, because I went to trip him and, get this, he said 'excuse me' and walked on like he didn't even see me." came the huffy reply of Ainslie, from the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. "Not that I wanted him to see me, that's not the case, the case is I WANT THE OLD HARRY- I mean POTTER!" and then she ran up the stairs, to the girls dormitory, not even noticing the knowing looks that were given to her.  
  
"That was..." Sirius started  
  
"Abrupt?" Dumbledore finished, while yet another student came in holding what seemed like a ball of fur, purring non stop and acting like a crazed lunatic.  
  
"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" she repeated over and over. "Drunk cat, drunken cat, hmmmmm raw eggs? No, they like them, uhhh..." she mumbled to herself then she looked at the cat and said "If Filch ever finds out... You weren't supposed to actually drink it!" Then like seeing a truck coming head on, she saw the Professor Dumbledore and Sirius Black, and seeing them she made a quick turn and made to leave. But the quick thinking of Sirius Black stopped her, and she was frozen in place.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Devon what have you done. I really expected better from you, apart from your sister, you were really a rule abiding student." Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. With hearing what he said, however, she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore sir, I didn't mean too, I mean if I knew the cat was so stupid, I wouldn't have even... I was so-o-o-o stupid!!! I'm still a rule abiding student! I'm really genuinely sorry... I swear, I'll give up a few of my OWLS, wait no I won't, DETENTION just not with Mr. Filch, please don't tell Mr. Filch! I'll do anything! I clean every suit of armor. ANYTHING-" said Marian all very, very fast, before Dumbledore interrupted her, with Sirius hysterically laughing in the back round.  
  
"Hold on, Miss Devon, it's quite alright, if and I mean IF you can revive the cat from that state in a few hours, I won't say anything to Mr. Filch. But if you can't then I'll be forced to tell." Dumbledore said giving a little smile.  
  
"OH thank-you Headmaster Dumbledore sir, you WILL NOT regret this I swear!" she said grinning, but at that moment she realized she wasn't frozen anymore, and then she heard Sirius crack up.  
  
"How long have I been un-froze?" she demanded  
  
"About 15 minutes!" he said with another round of laughter. She frowned at him while she straitened up.  
  
"That was NOT funny!" she said to him  
  
"What wasn't funny?" asked Ainslie coming down the stairs.  
  
"She–frozen –unfrozen–15 minutes!" Sirius said breaking of into laughter.  
  
"Uh...Very funny... I guess... Somethin's wrong with your cat." Ainslie said looking at the stumbling cat.  
  
"It's drunk..." trailed of Marian "the thing is how to get it un-drunk" she said sadly.  
  
"Well, just ask Sirius he should know" she said smiling "I'm just coming up with them ALL day! Just kidding with you by the way" she added when she saw her sisters face. "What?" she asked after a while.  
  
"A: I wouldn't mess with him, and B: I wouldn't let Grandma hear you disrespect older people, and C: wait there isn't a C so never mind." She said disapproving.  
  
"A: you shut up, B: I don't care what Grandma says, C: she's not my Mother and D: use dragon venom to get that stupid cat un-hitched," she said glaring at her younger sister, she walked away. Harry, unfortunately for him, just walked in when Ainslie grew with a pissy attitude.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked smirking "Something's up your butt, whatever it is it's wayyyyyy up there sticking out your nose." He continued.  
  
"Do you want to take this outside? Because, I will you know, wizards duel right now!"  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ;-) THANKS!!!!!! 


End file.
